tchotchke
by BeliefIs
Summary: Two blonde mages plus Numerous dusty boxes plus One scroll of questionable origins equals a world swerving off of its axis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Warning: So. I have a confession to make. I, uh, haven't actually read or seen anything past the GMG in Fairy Tail and last I've read it was years ago so. OOCs and Inaccuracies abound. And, uh, the title. It was pretty much "Hey! Since I don't know what to title it, lets go to Merriam's Dictionary and look at the list of 'Word of the Day'!"**

 **Chapter 01: Welcome to Fai—**

Lucy huffed, dropping the large, dusty box on the wooden floorboards. "Does these really have to be put in the guild?" She asks, coughing a bit at the clouds of dust.

Her companion grunted in reply, ignoring the Celestial Mage.

Frowning at the lack of reply, Lucy turned to face him. "Laxus?"

Laxus sighed in irritation, sending a halfhearted glare at Lucy. "Just get to work, Blondie. The lesser you complain, the sooner we finish."

The Celestial Mage released an affronted sound. "I'm just asking! I mean, what's even in these?" She gestures at the numerous stacks of boxes that surrounded them.

The man drops down the stack of boxes in his hands, resigning to answering the young woman.

"It's guild stuffs; Artefacts, old books, relics and things that the guild collected over time."

With a look of confusion, Lucy asked, "But wouldn't have these gotten destroyed after..." she hesitated, voice becoming a bit softer, "Well, _after_?"

Laxus shrugged, acting as if he hadn't noticed the change in her tone. "It's been stored in Gramps' house since the first renovation in his term as Guild Master. He's been meaning to return it but after several renovations and rebuilding, it was forgotten."

"So then why are we returning this now? Couldn't we have waited until the others came back so that we'd have a few other helping hands?"

The new Guild Master picked up another box. "The house it was stored in is being sold." He answered simply as he returned to work.

"Oh," she mutters out before starting to pick up boxes again, deciding not to push the man for more answers, lest she really annoy him.

As she heaved up a stack of boxes, a scroll of some kind fell and rolled over the floor, only stopping to a halt when it hit the wall.

Taking notice of it, Lucy walked over after dropping the boxes, reaching out a hand to pick it.

Coming back to Magnolia with the intent of restarting Fairy Tail, Laxus didn't expect the Celestial Mage to be the one helping him set up.

He'd expected the Thunder God Tribe, or Mirajane, or Gramps, even. But she wasn't the worst helping hand to get. It could have been _Natsu_ (Gods, they wouldn't have gotten anything done if it was Natsu) or that Metal Head.

She was relatively quiet; she asked questions, sure, but she wasn't as prone to complaining as she was back when she first joined the guild.

She wasn't destructive and was actually helpful in organizing.

In all honesty, he thinks that she'd really changed. Matured.

Not physically, although there was that. Those curves only improved since he'd last seen her, and she's started to look more like a woman than a teenager. Also, long hair suits her. He can just imagine those golden locks framing her face and body perfectly, or splayed across the sheets of his bed, gold pooling on his pillow.

(He shifts slightly to hide his growing hard-on.)

But mentally. Emotionally. He can see it in her eyes. Can see the pain and the sadness. The burden that was not there before. Or if it had been, it had been a lighter one.

Idly, he wondered what happened in the time that Gramps disbanded the guild for her to look like that.

Last he saw her, she was still tagging behind that flame-brained idiot; a bright smile, and an even brighter laugh following wherever she went.

Turning from the stacks he'd just placed down, Laxus stilled at the bright light that suddenly enveloped the attic.

"Shit, Blondie!" He grabbed her arm as fast as he could, pulling her close to him as they vanished, leaving no traces that they'd been there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

 **Chapter 02: Foreign**

Light seared through her eyelids. Scrunching her face up, she felt the soft earth underneath her fingertips.

Earth?

Not yet opening her eyes and refraining from making any sudden movements, she listened intently to the sounds around her.

Rustling leaves. A small creature? It couldn't have been a big one. The sound was slight and was lower; closer to the ground.

Chirping of birds above and the sound of water flowing. A river, most probably, or a stream.

A heavier sound. She tensed. It moved, the leaves crunching underneath the weight of whatever it was. Preparing to spring up and attack, her eyes flew open and all tension left her body at the familiar voice.

"Oi, Blondie, get up. I know you're awake."

"Laxus" she breathed out, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Pulling herself up, Lucy dusted her clothes before immediately patting her belt; hands clenching her keys protectively.

After reassuring herself that all of her keys were there, she turned to observe her surroundings.

They were in a forest, that much was clear; trees surrounded them with bushes and undergrowth all over the place.

Additionally, it seemed like she was right in her earlier assessment. There was a stream a few ways from where they were at.

"Do you know where we are?" Lucy asked, eyes still roaming their surroundings. There was something... _different_ about this forest from all the others she's been to on her adventures.

Her question was met with a sigh and she turned to face Laxus who had a hand over his face.

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that," he says wryly, "this forest smells different and I can't pinpoint where we are."

Lucy frowned. "Different how?"

His brows furrowed in concentration; as if he were trying to figure out how to explain it. "It's...denser. And it lacks something. I just don't know what yet."

"So, we're lost."

Laxus grimaced. "Seems like it."

The Celestial Mage's shoulders slumped down. Just when Fairy Tail was finally going to be restarted, _this_ had to happen.

And she'd been anticipating the return of her family for so long.

"Don't you have that spirit that can tell the directions?" He asked, remembering the Labyrinth at the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy shook her head, "Pyxis can only tell general directions, not specific places, so if we don't know where we are and where we should head, Pyxis can't help us."

"How'd we even get here?" She hears Laxus ask.

Wincing in slight guilt, she answered, "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it might be the scroll that was in one of those boxes,"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer pointed a look at her. "I thought you were smart enough to know not to play with potentially dangerous magical items."

Huffing in indignation, Lucy crossed her arms against her chest. "It fell off the box! I was only picking it up!"

"Then where's the scroll now? It might help us get back."

Frowning, Lucy shook her head. "It's not with me, but it might be around here somewhere."

"We should look for it. What did it look like?"

Uncrossing her arms, Lucy tapped a finger on her cheek. "It was this big," she says, demonstrating with her hands, "the body was dark green and it had some kind of mark inked on the seal"

Nodding, Laxus pointed at the right. "I'm looking over here and you look over there. We meet by the stream at sundown."

Agreeing, Lucy took out Virgo's key. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Golden light and the sound of bells.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Flushing at the look Laxus was giving her, Lucy shook her head frantically, "No, Virgo, no punishment, but we need your help finding something."

After describing the scroll, the spirit bowed and went off to search, leaving the two blonde mages.

"Punishment?" Laxus smirked at her, eyebrows waggling. "Why, Blondie, didn't know you had it in you. Then again, with that Metal Head calling you Bunny Girl and with that whip of yours, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Scowling at him and resolutely ignoring the burning heat of her face, she launched a kick at him before stomping off, muttering under her breath and leaving the laughing Lightning Dragon Slayer on the ground.

* * *

The search for the scroll was fruitless. They found nothing in their search but leaves, twigs, and sometimes, small discarded metallic weapons. The two mages were making camp now; the sun having long since gone down.

They'd agreed that they would find a way out of the forest tomorrow before sunrise and, if possible, find a village or town near them.

Staring up at the stars with the fire crackling in front of her, Lucy couldn't help but think of how this all feels like a mission. A mission with _Laxus_ of all people.

Then again, he wasn't as much of an asshole as he was way back when she first joined.

They'd all come a long way. Changing and growing; shaped by the experiences they had and by the people around them.

They all had their regrets now too.

Absently stroking the part where _her_ mark was, Lucy wondered on the what-if's and the could-haves.

"Hey Blondie...everything alright?"

Snapping her eyes open (and when did she close them?) she looked up at Laxus, shadows casted over him by the fire and a blank expression on his face. But she could see. She could see the hesitancy, the discomfort, and the concern.

Masks never were much trouble for her.

"Fine. Just...fine"

The stars twinkled above them.

* * *

"Laxus, I think we've been past this place already _for the fifth time_." Lucy huffs as she followed the other mage.

"Oh, quit it Blondie. We haven't."

Glaring, Lucy stopped and stomped her foot. "We _have_! And stop calling me Blondie. You're blonde too!"

A raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Prove it, _Blondie_."

Pointing at one of the trees where a carved mark was. "Tell me we haven't been by here again. I dare you." She fumed.

With a teasing smirk on his lips, Laxus repeated his denial. Stars, why was he being so childish? And _this_ was going to be their next Guild Master?

Eyebrow twitching in irritation, Lucy donned the Taurus Star Dress before jumping and kicking him in the head. "Lucy Kick!" She shouted as she knocked him out.

Hauling the man up, she carried him like a sack of potatoes, grumbling and muttering under her breath.

Stars above, _please_. Please grant her patience. Or else she'd kill the man before this entire adventure was over, and she _didn't want to be the Guild Master, thank you very much_ and she still needed him to restart Fairy Tail.

Also, she thinks her Mother would be so disappointed if she killed someone who was, in some sense, innocent.

So, there was also that.

* * *

Groaning, Laxus sat up, his mind registering the soft surface he was lying on. A bed? Well, looks like they got out of the forest, then.

Rubbing his head, he ground out, "Damnit, Blondie. What the hell," his head was still ringing from the hit earlier. Mavis, she was way too serious, he was only teasing. Did she really have to knock him out? He ought to zap her for that.

A book slammed shut and, turning, he faced the blonde mage sitting by the bedside, no longer in her Star Dress.

Seeing the grim, serious look on Lucy's face, he sobered up. "We have a problem." She says, placing the book she was holding on top of the small wooden table by the bed.

"I found a village just Northwest of the forest but..." she hesitated, looking out the window for a moment.

"But what?" He coaxed.

"It seems as if we're...not in Fiore anymore."


End file.
